


The Boy and The Nephew

by imthealfalfa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, M/M, Pre-Slash, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthealfalfa/pseuds/imthealfalfa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a boy who ran with wolves. He started to run with them when his best friend was turned by the big bad Alpha. But this Alpha had a nephew, and this best friend had a girlfriend, and his girlfriend had a dad, and together they brought down the big bad Alpha and the nephew became the new Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy and The Nephew

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in awhile so bear with me. I kept it short and sweet for a reason. If ya like it message me here or on the tumblr ((imthealfalfa.tumblr.com)) Enjoy!

Once upon a time there was a boy who ran with wolves. He started to run with them when his best friend was turned by the big bad Alpha. But this Alpha had a nephew, and this best friend had a girlfriend, and his girlfriend had a dad, and together they brought down the big bad Alpha and the nephew became the new Alpha.

 

The boy who ran with wolves had more friends. Friends who became lizards and banshees, and more adventures, adventures filled with more Alphas and twins and the the nephew’s sister.

 

And the through all this the nephew who was now the Alpha and the boy who ran with wolves worked together, and saved each other, until after one adventure the nephew and his sister left. For the nephew could no longer live in a town that held so much pain for him. The boy understood this, for he knew how the nephew’s entire family had been burned alive by the nephews first love and his uncle, who had come back to life, killed the nephew’s other sister, but he felt betrayed. Over the adventures he and the nephew had formed a bond through mutual life saving and slight violence, one that the boy now missed.

 

And so the boy tried to move on. He continued to run with the wolves that were left in his town and the banshee, with whom he tried to convince himself he was still in love with. They had many adventures with many other beasts and monsters and still the nephew did not come back to save the boy like he used to.

 

So the boy learned to fend for himself. His weapon of choice was a bat and his brain and he used them to help take down threats to his fair town, to keep up with the wolves, and the girlfriend, and the banshee, until he no longer needed any help from anyone, let alone absent nephews.

 

But one day, when all was finally quiet in the town, through town rode a black car, carrying a long absent nephew and his siter. A nephew who, after getting settled in the town motel, went to find the boy. For the nephew had missed the boy too, someone he never thought he would miss. The boy who saved him, whom he had saved, whom he hoped someone had continued to save while he was gone.

 

The nephew ran across town to the boys house and climbed to the window and when he looked in he found that the boy was no longer a boy. That he had grown into a man, a man who was strong and hardened from so many battles against the dark, a man whose smell and heartbeat overwhelmed the nephew with how much he had missed them. And so the nephew stepped through the boy-no man’s- window with a smile,

 

“Hey Stiles.”

 


End file.
